Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package structure.
Description of Related Art
With the development of information technology (IT), electronic devices have been scaled down in size. Therefore, device density over the circuit board has been increased, so that the issue of heat dissipation has become important.
In greater detail, a power transistor is commonly used in a power supply device, a control apparatus, an electric appliance, or computer peripheral equipment. The main function of the power transistor is signal processing or power driving. The power transistor typically processes high-power signals, and such processing generates considerable heat. Therefore, the need for heat dissipation is particularly important in this case.
In general, the heat of a power transistor may be dissipated by the design of a lead frame. In addition to the heat dissipation issue, since the signal power transferring through the power transistor is high, a short circuit may occur in the lead frame which is connected to different electrodes. Therefore, the design of the lead frame should be such that the prevention of short circuits is also realized. As a result, it is important to consider both heat dissipation and short circuit issues of a power transistor.